Timothy's efforts
This is how Timothy's efforts goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. moons later, at Canterlot High School the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase Matau T. Monkey: Okay, guys. We need some stickers for our banner. Batman(The LEGO Movie): Okay, Matau. If any of your friends have black letters, I need them, ok? I only work in black. And sometimes, Very very dark grey. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, Batman. You always work with those two colours, don't you? former school bully Timothy (non-ghost engine version) swipes the paint brush from Predaking's hand Predaking (EG): Huh? (notices Timothy) Oh. Hi, Timothy. Timothy: Need some help? Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): No thanks, Timothy. We're good. Timothy: Oh. Okay. the brush back to Predaking and looks down sadly Charlie (Human counterpart): Timothy! Over here! Timothy: Coming! Timothy walks towards them, the other students glare at him and mumble silently around him, making him uncomfortable Timothy: Wow, I had no idea that the whole school would be here. James (Equestria Girls counterpart): Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. Charlie: And it smells like cake. Henry: It does? sniff Charlie: I used cupcake frosting instead of paste! Toby: Uh, Henry, you've got something on your nose. Henry: What? that he got a sticker on his nose Oh. Ha ha. Thanks. the sticker to Matau Here you go, Matau. Toby: No. Not that. That. to some cake frosting on Henry's nose Henry: Oh. The icing.laughs Real funny, Charlie. Principle Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase! cheer and applauded Principle Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal. Kaos: I'm sure this event will be exciting, Principle Celestia. Come on, Evil Ryan and Bertram. Let's continue work on our banner for our band: Kaos and the LEGOs. students glare at Timothy, who buries his face in his hands, one final time. A few hours later, in the music room Timothy: sighs I am never going to live that down. Henry: You were very bad at the Fall Formal. Timothy: A Decepticon. I turned into a raging train-con. Charlie: And tried to turn everyone into mindless slaves for your own personal army. James: Oh, my friend, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. Timothy: Thanks, James. Toby: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before! Timothy: You're right, Toby. In fact, I feel there's a song coming on. Charlie: One, Two, three!~ The Steambooms: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)~ And I'm so glad that we're better, Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Gordon: There was a time we couldn't see past the differences~ Toby: That separated you and me~ And it left us on our own~ Charlie: But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere~ The Steambooms: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now that we are back on track (We... are... back...) Yes, I'm so glad that we're better, better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-on, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ they finish playing, their pony ears, wings and tails disappear. Timothy applauds Timothy: I liked it. I really liked it. James: Although I still can't believe that we get pony ears, wings and tails everytime we play. Timothy: How can you be so sure of that? James: Well, duh, we transform whenever we play music. Timothy: Thanks for reminding me. Toby: Plus, when OpThomas Prime first visited, he took the Matrix back to Cybertron. Shouldn't all of the magic gone back with him. Timothy: No, Toby. I think some of the magic stayed behind. Gordon: Yeah. I know. Makes my band totally rock. James: You mean our band? Gordon: Well, duh. It was my ''idea to start the Steambooms so that we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead guitarist and singer. Toby: Gordon. I think that's ''our idea to start the Steambooms, you know. hear a knock at the door. It opens and Jenna, Thomas' new love interest, comes in Jenna: Hi there. I heard some great music from you guys. Gordon: I suppose it is good. But Toby needs to practice more on his bass and James needs to update on his keytar. James: It is good, Jenna, as a matter of fact. Jenna: Anyways, any chance any friends from outta town might come? You know, it being a charity event and all? Toby: You mean, Thomas? Jenna: Well, kinda. James: Sorry, Jenna. I don't think Thomas is going to be back at Canterlot High any time soon. Jenna: Oh, okay. Well, keep up the good work. out James: Well, guess someone is quite the snitten kitten. Timothy Sorry, I didn't know that you and Jenna used to be an item. Timothy: Jenna was a good gal. But I never really liked her liked her. I was just using her to become more popular. sighs The old me was really aweful, wasn't he? James: Hmmm... horrid. Toby: Ummm-hmmm. Charlie: Yup, yup, yup. Toby: But don't worry, Timothy. Sooner or later you'll own up. Gordon: Toby's right. But the most important thing is that you turned yourself around. the speaker, operated by Vice Principle Luna, turns on Vice Principle Luna: speaker Timothy, please report to the main fouier. Timothy: Oh, I got to go guys. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. I thought it'd be better for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. James: Okay. Well, good luck. Timothy: Thanks, James. See you later. Timothy leaves, Gordon turns to the Steambooms Gordon: We've gotta be perfect. Henry: I think so, Gordon. Gordon: How about we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"? Toby: If we have the time, I suppose we could do that. Henry: But, Gordon, I was hoping we could do my song first. Gordon: We'll do your song if we have a chance, Henry. Henry: Okay. Gordon: guitar cord outside Mal: Did you hear that? Evil Ryan: Looks like Gordon is playing a guitar. Anna goes into the music room Mal: Where is she going? Matau T. Monkey: in She's going to hear the song Gordon come up, Mal. looks to see Matau and his bandmates Mal: Hi, Matau. You and your friends are here for the showcase? nods and saw the red gem on Mal's necklace Matau T. Monkey: Wow! That's a nice pendant you got here. smiles Matau T. Monkey: Where did you get it? Rigby (EG): I wouldn't do that if I were you, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Do what? Garfield (EG): Why this.Matau a video of Adagio grabbing Sunset's wrist looks down and sees Mal has grab his wrist Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I see what Garfield means. Mal: Oops. Matau's wrist Sorry. Matau T. Monkey: It's ok. At least I'm in my human form and that pendant means a lot to you. That makes you a siren. leads his friends to the music room and Mal smirks because what he had just heard Evil Ryan: What are you smiling about, Mal? Mal: I have heard Matau say that I'm a siren like you, Evil Ryan. And I'm sure that we may very well have found what we're been looking for. Or rather it Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan